


The Frozen Treat That Can't Be Beat

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e13 Halt & Catch Fire, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frozen Yogurt, Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean got frozen yogurt at the college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frozen Treat That Can't Be Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10 episode 13 Halt and Catch Fire

Sam watched with raised eyebrows as Dean sat heavily in his chair, a large cup of frozen yogurt accompanying him. Dean looked at him with a proud smile on his face.

"Free Topping Tuesday." Dean said, licking whip cream from his finger. Sam followed the movement. 

"I can see you took advantage of it."

Dean nodded. "They had gummy bears.  _Gummy bears,_ Sam." 

"Oh." Sam stared at Dean as he dug his spoon into his yogurt and shoved the spoon in his mouth, licking the spoon after he swallowed. Sam narrowed his eyes.

"You're doing that on purpose."

Dean blinked his eyes innocently as he swiped his tongue across his lips. "Whatever do you mean?"

Sam pouted and pointed at Dean as he sucked more yogurt off the plastic spoon. "That, you prick! You're teasing me!"

Dean scoffed as he set his spoon down. "I am not. You're like a teenager. Gettin' horny as hell from some innocent frozen yogurt."

Sam wanted to tackle Dean in frustration as his pants slowly got tighter. "You're an asshole."

Dean smirked. "If you're really that hurt over it, you can tease me back, not that I'm teasing you in the first place." Dean shoveled a large scoop of yogurt onto his spoon and held it in front of Sam's mouth. "Open."

Sam's eyes widened and he leaned back to get away from the dessert. "No thanks-" Sam was interrupted as Dean thrust the spoon past his lips, and the taste of chocolate filled his mouth. He coughed as he struggled to swallow the yogurt and whip cream. Dean was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"O-oh my g-g-od!" 

Sam glared at him as he wiped his mouth and cleared the lump of sugar from his throat. "You are the biggest dick. Ever."

Dean caught his breath and winked at him. "You're right. I have a huge dick."

"Hope that helps you sleep at night."

"Oh it does. Believe me." 


End file.
